


Decisions

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Decisions

Reader’s POV

It had been three weeks since the boys had gone on their run and all of the old ladies that had boys gone missed them terribly. Thankfully, they were coming back today and Gemma was throwing a huge party in celebration and I wanted to impress the boys when they got back.

I chose a black knotted skirt that was flattering with one side up higher than the other. I also chose a white crop tank top with a criss-cross back, along with my leather jacket. I smiled in the mirror on my vanity and touched up my lipstick, excited to go to the clubhouse.

I slipped on my sandals and made my way to my car, getting in and driving to TM practically bouncing in my seat the whole way there. I was the last one to get to the clubhouse and I lined up with everyone else. Tara and Lyla smile at me and I walked over to join them.

“Excited?” I asked and they both nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve missed Ope so much.” Lyla smiles excitedly.

“Same, talking to Jax over the phone just isn’t the same,” Tara said.

“I know exactly what you mean,” I said and my head snapped up as I heard the bikes. The boys pulled into the parking lot and got off their bikes as quickly as they could. Opie and Jax made it to Lyla and Tara first and moved more to the side, which was when I was scooped up into a set of arms that were so familiar. I laughed loudly as he spun me around. “Juice!”

“Baby!” Juice used the same tone as I had used.

“I missed you!” I smiled at him as he finally let my feet touch the ground.

“We missed you too.” Happy said from behind me and I let out a loud squeak as I turned around to hug Happy. He smirked and kissed me softly then looked at Juice. “I got the first kiss.”

“No fair!” Juice pouted and I laughed, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

“That better?” I asked.

“Much,” Juice smirked. “So who did you miss more?”

“I missed you both equally,” I said as I playfully slapped his chest.

“So me.” Happy smirked and I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t you start,” I told Happy, who let out a chuckle. Juice moved behind me and started kissing my neck. My eyes drifted closed at the sensation and I leaned back against his chest. “Three weeks has been way too long…”

“You didn’t take any crows while we were gone?” Happy asked while his hand trailed from my shoulder to my waist as he moved closer, pressing himself against my front.

“No, I missed you guys too much,” I admitted and Juice pulled back to look at Happy.

“You hear that our old lady was a good girl while we were gone,” Juice said playfully. Happy smirked and one hand moved to trail his fingers over my cheek then under my chin to tilt my head up.

“Maybe we should skip the party and give her a treat?” Happy suggested.

“You know Gemma would kill us.” I pouted even though I really wanted to do that. Juice sighed loudly against my neck.

“She’s right.” He said and I can hear the pout.

“We’ll stay for a bit then we’ll take her to the dorms.” Happy said firmly. “Plus our beautiful old lady deserves to be shown off, she did get all dressed up.”

“She does look amazing.” Juice smiled at me and pulled back to twirl me around which caused me to giggle. Happy smiled, an actual smile, as he watched the two of us interact.

Happy’s POV

*Halfway through the run*

Juice and I were sitting in the clubhouse of the SAMTAZ charter, having a beer together.

“I can’t stop thinking about Y/N,” Juice admitted with a sigh. “I miss her so much.”

“I miss her too,” I said, I truly did. Y/N was mine and Juice’s everything.

“This has been the longest we’ve ever been away from each her,” Juice said. “I hate how sad she sounds when we have to say goodbye.”

“Me too,” I said. “Maybe we should bring her back a present?”

“Like what?” Juice looked at me and I shrugged. “Very helpful.”

“What if we… discuss the baby idea?” I said. That had Juice sitting up and looking at me with wide eyes.

“I… you wanna? What?” Juice stammered.

“She wants one but the timing was too dangerous then. Things have calmed down since then.” I shrugged.

“We’re going to try!?” Juice practically screamed and I shushed him.

“You going to let everyone within a 300-mile radius know?” I asked with a glare.

“But… we’re going to have a baby?” Juice smiled excitedly and was practically bouncing in his seat. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction.

“We’re going to have a baby,” I confirmed and Juice smiled brighter than ever. I was happy just thinking about the look on Y/N’s face when we tell her.

Juice’s POV

*Welcome back party*

We followed the others inside and I could barely keep my excitement down, plus Y/N looked so hot tonight. I couldn’t help sliding my hand under her skirt and squeezing her ass as we stood at the bar. She blushed and Happy chuckled at that.

“Behave you two.” Happy smirked.

“But she looks so hot,” I whined and smacked her ass playfully which caused her to squeak and Happy to shake his head.

“Three shots.” Happy ordered and smacked my hand which caused me to let out a little ouch and pulls my hand back. Y/N giggled and kissed my cheek while reaching around to grab my ass, giving it a squeeze.

“You look hot too.” She smirked and winked up at me. Happy cleared his throat and she leaned back to kiss him softly. “You too, daddy.”

“I thought I was, daddy!” I teased.

“You know you’re Papi.” Y/N smirked.

“You got that right, baby.” I winked and Happy rolled his eyes a bit of a smirk playing at his lips. He passed us our shots and we all took them together after a little click together. We watched the party go into full swing as we moved onto the couch in the corner. Y/N was sitting on Happy’s lap with her legs in my lap. I rubbed up and down her legs and each time I inched slowly upward. I could see her smile as I did this while she talked to Sack about something that I didn’t care about.

I couldn’t wait to see her face, Happy and I was planning on surprising her once we could sneak away from the party. I wanted to put a tiny fake baby in a cake or a drink like people do with proposals but we decided that might not be the best idea. Happy suggested that we just said it but I thought that was too boring. So we decided to see what she said when we didn’t grab any condoms, but now I just wanted to blurt it out.

Happy looked at me and I knew he could tell what I was thinking especially since he shook his head. I pouted and Y/N looked at me, she leaned over and kissed me softly.

“You okay?” She asked softly.

“I couldn’t be better.” I smiled at her.

“Good.” She smiled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said back. I loved her more than anything, even more than my bike. I never cared about having to share her with Happy either, we both made her happy in different ways and I knew she loved us both. This baby would bring us all even closer if that was possible. Happy and I didn’t care who the biological father was either, this baby would be all three of ours. This was going to be the best night we’ve ever had together.

Happy’s POV

Watching Y/N’s face light up as she and Juice were being playfully made me feel content and this warm feeling settled in my chest.

“Behave you two,” I smirked.

“But she looks so hot,” Juice whined, I shook my head and tried hard not to chuckle as Juice caused her to squeak.

“Three shots,” I ordered as I smacked Juice’s hand. He didn’t need to show our old lady’s ass to everyone. I loved the giggle that came from her lips and smiled softly as she kissed Juice’s cheek which stopped him from pouting.

“You look hot too.” She smirked and I cleared my throat which caused her to lean back and kiss my cheek. “You too, daddy.”

“I thought I was, daddy!” Juice teased.

“You know you’re Papi.” Y/N smirked.

“You got that right, baby.” Juice winked and I rolled my eyes even though there was a bit of a smirk playing at my lips. I passed out our shots and we all took them together after a little click together. We watched the party go into full swing as we moved onto the couch in the corner. Y/N was sitting on my lap with her legs in Juice’s lap. I listened to her talk to Sack as my hand rested on her waist under her skirt and my thumb rubbed light circles into her skin. I happened to glance over at Juice and saw the expression on his face and shook his head, he was not going to blow the special moment for our girl by blurting out our news. Y/N noticed the pout on Juice’s face.

“You okay?” She asked softly in concern.

“I couldn’t be better.” Juice smiled at her.

“Good.” She smiled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Juice said back. I smiled, this was the perfect moment.

“I think we’ve been here long enough,” I said and gave Juice a look. Which caused him to nod and stand up quickly.

“Yes!” He says loudly and I shook my head.

“What has you so excited?” She giggled as she got up from my lap.

“Just really want to get you in my bed,” Juice smirked and pulled her close. I got up and watched the two. The way Juice held her, the way she smiled, and the energy between the two has me feeling content.

“Our bed.” I corrected Juice who rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Juice stuck his tongue out at me. Y/N giggled at us and took one of our hands in hers as she leads us down the hallway to the dorm we shared. We had put a king-sized bed in here for the three of us and had a dresser for each around the walls. Juice had some geeky posters on his wall, I had some motorcycles and tattoo posters on mine, and Y/N had my tattoo designs and Juice’s doodles on hers.

I was actually kinda nervous as Y/N turned and closed the door behind us and I could tell Juice was nervous too. To expand our little family from the three of us was big and it was going to cause a lot of looks and comments.

“What?” Y/N asked as she looked from Juice to me. Juice crosses over to her first and taking her face in his hands. He pulls her into a soft kiss which causes her to grab onto the front of his kutte to move closer to him. A soft moan escaped her lips and I feel my cock twitch at the sound. I quickly remove my kutte and shirt setting them aside as I watch them.

They pull apart and Y/N smiles and holds her hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and pulled her against me. Smirking I tilted her head back and kissed her hard. I let the two of us get lost in it before pulling back for air.

“Strip now,” I growled down at her.

Reader’s POV

“Strip now.” Happy’s growl caused me to shiver and I quickly stripped. Juice took off his kutte as Happy and he watched me get undressed. Once I was naked, Juice took off his shirt as Happy came closer to me. Happy’s eyes scanned over me and he smirked. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you, daddy…” I feel a blush come over my cheeks. Happy slowly circled me and his hand ran down my back. He grabbed my ass as he came back around to my front and smirked at me.

“Tell me what you want little girl?” Happy ordered.

“I want you…” I said. Juice made an offended noise behind me and I giggled. “And you.”

I feel Juice put his hands on my hips and pressed himself against me. He must have taken off his pants and boxers while Happy was distracting me because I could feel his hard cock pressed against my back. Juice kisses up my shoulder to my neck while Happy kisses me hard and passionately from the front. Happy’s hand on my ass had moved to cup my breast. I moaned into the kiss with Happy, holding onto him as he and Juice continued to explore and play with my body. Juice gently bit my neck while Happy squeezed my breast and I gasped.

“Fuck…” I moaned pulling back from Happy’s lips. He smirks and gets down on his knees in front of me. My head leans back against Juice’s shoulder as Happy licks my pussy slowly. Juice nipped different parts of my neck as Happy slides his tongue inside of me. My hand grabs the back of Happy’s head as Juice tilts mine to kiss me hard.

Happy growled into my pussy as my nails scraped against his head. Juice’s hard cock ground against me and Happy started to tongue fuck me. I nipped Juice’s lower lip and heard him groan. My legs tighten around Happy’s head as his tongue brushed against a spot that has me close to cumming. Happy’s fingers move up to rub against my clit which had me cumming hard into his mouth. Juice released my lips and move his own back to my neck as I moaned loudly. Happy licked up my cum before pulling back and looking up at me with those intense eyes of his.

“So… fucking delicious.” He told me as he stood up. Happy kissed me hard, I could taste myself on his lips and that made it even hotter. We pulled away when both of us were breathless. “Mmmm… your turn.”

“With pleasure,” Juice smirked and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Juice!” I giggled and he set me down on our bed. 

“Yes, my love?” He asked and looked at me playfully.

“I love you.” I laughed and shook my head before pulling him into a kiss. Juice kisses back as his hand moved to my legs and lifted them over his waist. I feel his cock rubbing against my pussy and pull back breathlessly. “Condoms…”

“We were thinking we’d stop using those.” Happy said from his position in the chair and I paused.

“You… what?” I pushed Juice up and looked between the two who were smiling brightly.

“We want to try and make a family,” Juice said softly.

“A family? A baby?” I asked and my eyes teared up. “We can try now?”

“Do you not want to?” Juice asked and gently wiped away the tears.

“We aren’t pushing, baby girl. We just know you wanted to before.” Happy said and moved over to the bed. He kissed my head softly and wiped the tears away.

“I want to try!” I said excitedly. “These are happy tears.”

“So we’re having a baby?” Juice asked excitedly.

“Yes!” I nodded and kissed him quickly before kissing Happy too. “We’re having a baby!”

“Well… not yet. We still have to make one.” Happy smirked. 

“Oh! Oh right!” I smiled brightly and giggled softly. Juice pulled me onto his lap.

“Let’s get to trying.” He smirked and slid himself inside of me. I gasped and shivered as his bare cock filled me. It felt different but in such a good way and I slowly started riding him. His hand tangled in my hair and pulled my head back to kiss my neck and down to my breasts. I rolled my hips which caused Juice to groan and help move me on his cock. Happy moved behind me and kissed my neck up to my ear.

“You like his bare cock in you, huh? Such a good little slut.” Happy growled and I reached back to pull him into a kiss. Juice thrust up into me hard and Happy took the opportunity to slid his tongue into my mouth. It made the kiss more possessive and my nails dig into Juices back and the back of Happy’s neck. Both of them groan and I feel myself slowly moving towards another orgasm.

“Our good girl…” Juice groaned as he thrusted up again. “Going to make Papi cum with that perfect pussy of yours.”

“Once Papi and you cum, daddy’s going to fill you up.” Happy growled into my ear. “Going to get you nice and pregnant.”

“God… yes, please! Please cum in me.” I begged Juice and felt Happy move back when Juice gave him a look. Juice laid me down on the bed and started to pound into me. It didn’t take long for him to make me cum hard with this new position. I bit down on his shoulder and my nails dug into his back which caused him to growl and cum too. We both laid there panting and trying to come down from our orgasm highs.

“Fuck…” Juice smiled and kissed me softly. “Such a good little girl.”

“My turn.” Happy smirked and Juice slowly pulled out of me. Happy took off his pants and boxers before he got on top of me. “You good to go another round?”

“Yes, daddy…” I wrapped my legs around him and rolled us over so I was on top. I slowly sank onto his cock and placed my hands on his chest. “Fuck… your bare cocks feel so good.”

“So does your pussy…” Happy growled and his eyes scanned my body. I smirked and started riding him, going slowly at first before gradually picking up the pace. His hands go from my waist up to my breasts, Happy’s hands always seemed to end up there. Juice’s did too but not as much Happy’s did, they were both breast men.

“God… yes!” I moaned and arched my back pressing my breasts into Happy’s hands more. Happy must have wanted to go faster than I was doing because he rolled us over and looked down at me.

“I’m going to flip you over…” He warned before pulling out and flipping me over on my hands and knees before sliding himself back into me. His hands move to my hips as he starts thrusting into me hard and fast. I grabbed onto the blanket as he pounded into me from behind, his hands were probably going to leave bruises on my hips.

Happy’s roughness after Juice’s sweetness has me rushing over the edge and I came with a scream of pleasure. Happy pushed the top of my back into the mattress and went even harder and faster. I was sent from one orgasm to quickly being pushed into another one. This time when I came, Happy came with me. After Happy helped ride us through them he rested his hands on both sides of me to keep from crushing me under his weight.

He slowly pulled out of me and rolled over onto the bed beside me. Juice comes over to the bed and gets on the other side of me. I rolled onto my back and smiled at them, Juice rested his hand on my stomach and cuddled closer while Happy took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

“I think we made a baby,” Juice said, rubbing my stomach.

“Yeah?” I asked, amused by Juice’s optimism.

“Yes! If not, I’m willing to try many many times.” Juice smirked and Happy chuckled.

“I am too.” Happy said and I laughed at my old men.

“Well good thing I am too,” I smirked.

“And that’s the most important thing,” Juice said.

“Yeah, now we should get some rest before round 2 starts.” Happy ordered before kissing me goodnight. Juice does the same and cuddled closer to lay his head on my breasts. I smiled and ran my fingers over his head while Happy cuddled close to. He smiled and kissed me one more time before we all fell asleep with hopes of our little family growing soon.

~Hope you enjoy!~


End file.
